Shell Chop
by EpicKitty007
Summary: The simple world Mijumaru knew is slowly being turned around. It started a normal day working at her fathers shop. Now she is running at the cost of her life, alongside her two friends. The fate of their town lies in their little thumb-less hands. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Owl here. Yes, this is another one of my old pokemon stories, posted without one was writing I believe in fourth an fifth grade for me, a little side thing that I can post. PLEASE review! **

It's morning. I feel the sun peek up around the curve of a hill. Its bright rays streak the room with a soft morning light.

In the light you can see my room. It is blue with large collections of shells lined up on the walls. From the middle on up is water floating above my head.

Suddenly I remember that today is my first day at the shop. I flip out of bed, grab some breakfast and dash outside.

My father's shop is one of the best in the pokémon market. It sells poffins (small cakes), fishing tools, shells, gemstones and common tools for everyday life. It is very popular, and I fear that if I'm too late, an angry crowd will be greeting me.

As I step into the shop Chimecho is there to greet me. She has probably been in the shop for hours this morning, and working here for years.

"Mijumaru, there you are! Ready for your first day on the job?" She says. She nearly hugs me, but after years of knowing her, I'm prepared.

With that, she pops behind the counter. On the counter she places an apron with a shell embroidered on it and a large-sized bag of shells.

"The uniform is for you to wear and the shells are for you to put away," Chimecho reported. "Hurry up we open soon!"

I slip on the apron and grab the shells. I run up the aisle, put the shells away, and look at the other aisles.

Though familiar, the aisles have a new look to them now. They seem to shine at my new authority. One has poffins, some have honey, and another has berries and the next, candy. One shelf has dozens of fishing rods. Some of the rods are colorful and some are just sticks and string. For a second I think about how wonderful it is to be in charge for once, and how much money I will get.

The final shelf is instantly my favorite. It is filled with shining crystals of many types and colors (No wonder my dad has so much money). Some are prisms that make odd colored rainbows in the air while some are misty inside. Just like fog. Some of the most expensive crystals are even sculpted to look like different pokemon and berries. On the shelf is a note in my father's handwriting,

Welcome to the crystal shelf! If you wish to purchase a crystal, please ask the worker at the front desk.

Signed manager

Darketi

"Mijumaru dear, time to open up!" rings Chimecho. "I have an appointment at the Serviper real estate building!"A bell goes off as she exits through the front door.

The only question I have now is how I am going to work, and help, hundreds of pokemon in the store today, and how am I going to do it all myself?


	2. Chapter 2

There is already a line of pokemon waiting outside that seems to go on for miles. I flip the sign on the door from closed to open, and quickly dash behind the counter to avoid getting trampled. The crowd empties into the shop, some going to buy food, others to see the crystals, and most just to look around.

Within five minutes there are two pokemon ready for checkout. I recognize them as my good friends Skipper the Mudkip and Ivy the Snivy. "Yo, Mijumaru! I didn't know you worked here!" Ivy exclaims. "I come here all the time!" I just shrug as she hands me her items, two blue conch shells and a large bag of berries.

"Ninety pokecoins," I tell her. She hands over the money and then thanks me. She then scoops up her stuff and dramatically marches out the door.

"Drama queen," mummers Skipper under his breath, loud enough for me to hear.

"Need any help?" he then asks.

"Sure" is my reply, but Skipper is gone. I turn around surprised to see Skipper in uniform, all ready to go.

After the long day Skipper and I close up. We say our good-byes and walk our separate ways.

Each step I walk on my way home coins jingle in my pocket. A full day's work was worth it. I my earnings add up to 800 total- 800 happy shining coins.

When I get home there is nobody. I am quite use to this so I simply leave 600 of the coins on the kitchen counter for my father. I then walk into my room and jump in the floating tank of water above my bed. It feels cold and relaxing, like how I imagine clouds feel like.


	3. Chapter 3

A door slams. At first I think it is my father, but I am wrong. There are shouts very unlike my fathers. They are harsh and cold. A shiver runs down my back.

I swim to the bottom of my "tank", falling down to my bed. As quickly as I can I run to the kitchen, my fingers crossed that it is my father playing poker with his co-workers.

But of course it is not. There in the door way are several houndooms all with blazing red eyes. They have pitch-black fur, horns, and burning red stripes running down their backs that give them an appearance of giant, flaming dogs. One sees me, growling. Then he charges. I detach the shell from my chest. As the houndooms approaches I give a quick slash with the shell leaving him bleeding on the floor.

There are too many houndoom now. They all chase after me through the large house, they're jaws snapping. Fire bursts out of one of there mouths. The little tongues of fire start going up the walls, but I don't notice. Instead I am running. I hit a dead end in a corner. Fear rushes through me, but I try to push it back. I take a big risk, and leap through a small window.

I land with a cold splash in the pond outside my house. Must have jumped far, I think to myself. I have little time to dwell on my thoughts, because the houndoom follow me out the window and into the pond. I dash out of the pond leaving the houndoom nearly drowning; they can be quite stupid creatures.

Then I run. Not a normal run, like in school, but a true run; an extreme head-on tear across town. My feet start to burn, I should have put on shoes.

I stop by Skipper house on my way away from the houndoom. As I knock on Skippers door he busts through a nearby window and runs ahead. Turning I see a houndoom flanked by two others, red eyes burning.

So I run, following Skipper's lead. What else is there to do when your house has been invaded by the evil fire dogs called houndoom? I see only one thing ahead of me, the big blue blur of the ocean standing out amidst the smoke and flames.

I jump as far as I can, leaving behind my home and life as I knew it. Through the water it is unmistakable that the houndoom have taken the city and taken everyone in it prisoner. I swim away from it all. Looking forward, I swim hard and fast, yet with each stroke I fell like something is holding me back.


End file.
